What in the World
by SpanishMonkeys
Summary: The pirates gang are back! 500 years in the future, that is. Confused and scared, they take refuge in a mansion. There, they meet some strange people. They help the pirates go back to their time, while going through a series of misadventures.
1. Chapter 1 What in the world?

The hot Caribbean sun's light blazed across the sky, torching the poor inhabitants of the sea.

One man in particular, though, didn't seem to be bothered by it. There were more pressing matters to deal with first. He gazed into his telescope, looking at the ship in hot pursuit.

"More speed!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted at the crew of the Black Pearl, already working as hard as they could.

"Don't you think you could stop putting us under more stress, Captain?" Elizabeth Swann panted. Jack opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Will, who managed to be able to throw a large and heavy barrel overboard.

"Not now!" he shouted. "The Dutchman is gaining speed, and she has the wind with her, there's not a chance we're going to outrun her! We should turn and fight!"

"Nay, the Dutchman is more powerful, and they have the Kraken on her side!" Barbossa shouted. He was at the helm, as stressed out as everyone else. "It's better to keep moving, there's a slim chance that we might be able to get away." Will and Elizabeth saw the point to this; and they went back to their work.

* * *

The Flying Dutchman's captain stood next to Maccus, the shark-head, who was at the helm. He looked at the ship with black sails in grim annoyance, his tentacle beard writhing around, as if it had a mind of its own.

"They think they can outrun me," he said to himself. "Well, they thought wrong. They were not so fortunate as to me not noticing them steal my heart." His most human-like hand patted the jar of dirt in which his heart was in. The corners of his mouth twitched at the thought of getting many more crew members. Or maybe he should just kill them all? Yes, that's what he decided to do.

A crash of thunder wiped the smile off his face. He looked up to find the sky getting steadily darker, at an abnormal speed. As it started to rain, one fleeting thought made its way to Davy Jones' lips. "Calypso," he whispered. But then all the memories and the pain came back to him, reminding him why his heart was in that jar in the first place.

The crew looked up at their captains' face, which was darkening as fast as the sky. Knowing that Jones was in a foul mood, they tried not to do anything wrong, for fear of getting lashed twice as many times as usual.

* * *

Jack looked up at the sky, which was almost black. What's wrong with this weather? He thought. Barbossa seemed to read his mind.

"It's Calypso!" he shouted. "She would only have appeared to us like this if we had done something she does not approve of!" Hector Barbossa seemed to be having troubles gripping the wheel and holding his hat at the same time.

"What's that?" Will shouted. Everyone looked to their right, to see a white light, much like the green flash, heading their way. They all knew this was not good. The light branched off, one side heading for the Dutchman, one side for the Black Pearl. The light consumed both ships, drenching them in the light, everyone assuming that this was their end.


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World

Jack woke up to find himself on land, the sun warming his face. He sat up and looked around. He was surrounded by trees, but he wasn't very far in the forest. To his left he saw extremely tall buildings, with a smooth road, and strange-looking fast-moving things traveling along it. He saw people wearing strange clothing walking beside the road. _Where am I?_ He thought. _This doesn't look like anywhere I've ever seen before._ _Maybe I've traveled through time? Why did Calypso send me here? More importantly, how am I going to get back? _Jack decided asking questions to himself was a waste of time, so he got up and started walking to the road. He felt uneasy at crossing the road with so many things going back and forth at incredible speed. He made one quick dash, and ended up on the other side unharmed. Smiling to himself, he started walking into the heart of the city, when someone stopped him. Jack curiously looked at the man in a dark blue suit, kind of like the navy, only of less importance. He read a badge on his chest that said 'police'.

"You're supposed to use the walkway," he said, pointing at white lines painted on the road.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," Jack replied. The police man looked at him weirdly.

"And what kind of person do you think you are?" the man asked him.

"Well, I'm a pirate!"

"Where's your ship?"

"Missing," Jack answered. The police man chuckled.

"…Sir, have you been drinking?"

"Yes, in fact I have. It is the necessity for all living things to survive."

"No, sir, I mean alcohol."

"Why do you ask?"

"Your breath smells like rum."

"Well, I'm a pirate, what do you expect?"

"Well, don't drive."

"What?"

"He'll drive you crazy if you keep talking to him," another man said. Barbossa grabbed Jacks' arm and pulled him away. "Come on, Jack, we've got to find the others."

"I'm perfectly fine if we don't find them," Jack said. They walked away, leaving a very confused police man gazing after them.

* * *

"Jaaack!" Elizabeth cried. Her hair was being held by none other than Davy Jones. In his other claw-hand, he held Wills' hair. Elizabeth struggled to get to free, but her hair was viciously yanked.

They were in a park, deserted, everyone scared off.

"I'll let go only if you help me get back," Jones said.

"Us," Jack corrected.

"Us," Agreed Will.

"Fine," Jones said. He didn't like the fact that Sparrow and those other bilge rats were going to come back with him, but he would manage to put up with them as long as it takes to get back home. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get back, maybe because he didn't like this time, and that it seemed weird that he could finally walk on land all that he wanted. But as long as it meant getting back, he was fine with it.

"So, we have an accord?" Barbossa asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

They walked around, looking at the strange stuff these people had, such as boxes that had moving images, tiny things that people talk into, and the weird fast-moving things that people sit inside.

They attracted stares from everybody; most of them ran away screaming. Once, the fast moving things were chasing them, with the police men inside them. They ran to the nearest building which was a large white mansion with open gates.

"Reminds me of home," Elizabeth sighed.

"Home is where the sea is," Jack sighed. They closed the doors to the mansion, and they peeked out a crack to watch the police.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked. Everyone wheeled around, knowing that they were in big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange People

A very large woman stood at the foot of the stairs.

"You are intruding into the Thorndyke household. If you do not wish to get pulverised with cleaning supplies, then I suggest you scram!" she was saying.

"Excuse us, but we're lost and don't know how to find our way back," Elizabeth piped up. The woman's face softened.

"I guess you could stay until you find your home. Oh, my, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ella. And yours are…?"

"Elizabeth."

"Will."

"Barbossa."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Davy Jones."

Ella held behind a gasp for a reason: one, it was NOT because Davy Jones looked the way he did, but it was because she finally recognized these people.

"Are you those people from the movies?" She asked.

"What's a movie?" Jack inquired. Everyone ignored him. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" he muttered.

"Are you the pirates who battled against Lord Cutler Beckett from the East India Trading Company?" Ella questioned.

"Why, yes," replied Will, "how did you know that?"

"Those boxes with moving pictures are for people's entertainment and news. It's so everyone can enjoy different things at different times. They're called TVs."

"That's very confusing," Barbossa remarked, with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Not when you get used to it. Anyway, Chris will be overjoyed to see you."

"Who's Chris?" Elizabeth asked.

"Chris is the little dear who lives with his friends in this house. His parents are busy people, and don't have time to spend with the poor boy. I'm the maid, and Mr. Tanaka is the butler. Uncle Chuck lives here too, Ella answered. "Oh, look, here he comes now. Chris, these are the guest that will be staying here for a while. I think you know who they are."

A boy with messy red hair and blue eyes came down the stairs.

"Who?" he asked. Then his eyes widened when he saw the pirates. "I know who you are!" he shouted excitedly. "You're Captain Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Davy Jones from the movie series Pirates of the Caribbean! That's like my most favourite movie ever! The others are going to want to meet you! Come on!" Chris grabbed Will's arm and started dragging him along up the stairs. Ella laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll have everything sorted out. Now you go and have fun, okay?"

The others followed Chris and Will. They had met Mr. Tanaka, and Cream and Amy in the kitchen. They were greeted with polite 'hellos' and they were quite surprised to see that these animals were strange colours and they talked. The animals said they had liked the movies, and they did not comment on Davy Jones. They then went up the living room, where everyone else was to be found.

A TV was set up against the wall. There were two large sofas, and one was occupied by a blue hedgehog. A yellow fox and an old man sat on the other. They had their eyes glued to the screen, while the hedgehog seemed to be sleeping.

"Guys, this is Uncle Chuck," Chris said, pointing to the old man, "And Tails," he pointed to the fox. They both turned their heads to look at them. Tails smiled and said

"Hi!"

Chuck's eyes widened at the sight of them. He leaped up off the couch and started shaking Wills' hand.

"It's an honour to meet you," he was saying in excitement, "I haven't been this happy in weeks! I love the movies, and I've always wanted to meet Johnny Depp, but since he doesn't come here, I only get to see him on television, but this is WAY better then just seeing the actors!"

"Calm down, Chuck, I think you've just gotten 20 years younger," a voice said. They all turned their heads to see the blue hedgehog standing up, and he gave a thumbs-up and said

"Hey! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to Station Square!"


	4. Chapter 4 William's Adventure

Living with the Chris and the others wasn't as bad as they thought. Everyone was nice to them, even to Davy Jones. Chuck and Tails were busy trying to figure out how to build a time machine, but in the meantime, the pirates slowly learned about the new time era: Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds, laws and rules, electronics and safety precautions.

After a week, things got boring for Will. Staying in the house all day was the same, and uneventful. He was hoping to see that Dr. Eggman guy, so he could have a bit of fun, but so far, he hadn't shown up. Will decided he had had enough.

One afternoon, he went out just to get some fresh air, and to maybe look around a bit, get to know the city. He wandered around the streets for a bit, looking at all the interesting things they had through the windows at stores. He soon came across the same park they were in when they made the deal with Jones.

He sat down under a tree and relaxed, enjoying the sun's warmth. He noticed a group of teenage girls standing a ways back, giggling and sneaking glances at him. Will was curious, but he stayed put, because the girls went up to him. A blond one looked at him shyly.

"Excuse us, Mr. Bloom, but can we have your autograph?"

Will frowned. _What did they just call him? _He stood up.

"Sure, but I don't know why you would want such a thing."

The girls laughed as if he was being silly.

"Hey, that's Orlando Bloom!" somebody shouted. This attracted a crowd, mostly of girls. Will sensed this was not going to turn out well, so he ran. The crowd screamed in protest, and ran after him. He sprinted all around the park, but the crowd was almost as fast as he was, so they were still on his tail. He looked around. He had to shake them, _quick._

He scrambled up the nearest tree, and climbed as high as he could. Looking down through the branches, Will thought to himself,_Why are they chasing me? And why are they calling me Orlando Bloom? I don't even know who he is He's probably famous or something. How could they have mistaken me for him? Do we look alike or something? _

By now, the crowd had gotten bored of yelling up at Will, so they followed him up the tree. He paled. He turned around and made a wild jump off the tree, landing on his feet. Having a head start, he took off toward the tall boxes that made Station Square.

Will turned a corner, and found an abandoned alley. He ducked behind a dumpster, thinking it was the best place to hide, and to watch the crowd. They ran right past the alley, now on a wild goose chase. William sighed with relief.

"_Never,_ go into the city again," he gasped.


	5. Chapter 5 Davy's Adventure

The others were polite to him, but he knew none of them liked him. It was probably his love of violence, or his…fishy-ness. Jones had talked to Amy, that pink hedgehog, a few times. That was when he learned that Amy was trying to win Sonic over. His scoffing at the idea and her opinions on love only brought out her hammer. Not in the mood to pick a fight, he walked away. Tails and the other humans in the house just avoided him. The rabbit started crying every time he walked in the same room as her. The only one who seemed to like him was Sonic. The blue hedgehog told him straight out that he was cool, and his favourite. That made Davy a little surprised, but pleased.

Nonetheless, he was tired and frustrated of the way people were acting around him. He was fine with others shivering in fright before him, but being ignored is something he couldn't stand for.

One morning, he decided to go look around. He walked around, attracting stares from everybody. Jones looked up at a store that read "The Music Store". He found that interesting, so he went in.

He could hear other people playing guitar, piano, and drums somewhere in the back of the store. Where he was, the counter was to his right, and shelves of sheet music lined the walls to his left. Davy proceeded to the piano section, since that was the closest to an organ.

There were a few people testing out electric pianos, all of them pretending they never saw Davy. But one instrument caught Jones' eye. A vast organ, not a pipe organ, but an electric one, but it was huge. It was almost as big as his own.

Davy Jones sighed. He missed his organ, and he missed playing it. He sat down on the electronic organ, and pressed a few notes. They made quite a good sound.

His eyes glazed over as he remembered what it was like to be with Calypso. She always brightened his day whenever she was around. Her nature was like no other. She was calm one day, wild and uncontrollable the next. But then came the day where Calypso betrayed him. She left him to rot on the inside, not caring about what happened to him. It was her very nature what made her leave him, completely unexpectedly, making Jones helpless, struggling to undo the seatbelt in the rollercoaster people call love.

All this pain of memories came back to him at once, and later, he guessed that it was instinctive, an old habit, but he leaned over the organ in the music store and started to play. That same old song, the same old melody. Over and over for how long, he did not know. He was too busy drowning himself in anger, sadness, and regret. All he knew was that the other people had left the store very quickly, but the staff could not ask him to leave, because he was not doing anything wrong. He just scared them.

Some amount of time later, he got up from the organ and started to look at all the other stuff in the store. Davy found one of those things that play music, so he tried to figure out how to work the controls. As soon as he got it working, he stood there and listened. It seemed rather spooky, but he liked it.

_"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…" _Davy listened to the entire song, and as he left the store, he made a mental note to learn that song on his organ.

**A/N:** Well, chapter 5 is up! Sorry if it isn't funny, I'm running out of ideas. Tell me what Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa should do next! Also, I HAD to add that awesome song in there, otherwise I'd go insane. The next few chapters are going to be really short, but they're going to be there, so, be grateful! Remember to review!

Thnx, SpanishMonkeys


	6. Chapter 6

** PLEASE READ!**

**I haven't been updating lately, and I apologize, but I'm not going to continue this story. This has slipped in my interest level, so I leave it to you guys to create your own ending. I have two new plans for two new stories, so I encourage you to check them out!**

** Thnx, SpanishMonkeys**


End file.
